User blog:3primetime3/And here they are, my votes!
Hey everyone! I would like to post my scores from the voting room here, as my comments here are pretty lengthy. Moreover, this is not a place for me to be friendly to other administrators, so if you don't want to hear any criticism of yourself, hit the back button on your internet page now :) If you are still reading, good for you! I am trying to be as objective with you as possible. Grading Scale I will grade all of the following admins under this grading scale. I have revised it since the last time I graded other admins, and I AM ALSO GRADING STRICTER THIS TIME: 5 - Comfortableness (How comfortable do I feel with you?) 10 - Friendliness (How friendly are you to other users on this wiki? Do you respect yourself?) 50 - Helpfulness/Knowledge (How useful are you to this wiki? Are you knowledgeable in the game/wikia coding?) 20 - Vandalism Control (Besides on April Fool's, do you help revert vandalism and troll votes to your best ability?) 10 - Activity (Are you active?) 5 - Uniqueness (How do you stand out to other users?) 5 - Just Because (I am grading harshly, so +5 to help your score!) 105 Total Points Let the voting begin! Note that I will refer everyone in the SINGULAR MASCULINE form to keep respect. Average Administrator Score This is what a typical average administrator would get from me. If your score in a specific category is higher than how it is listed below, keep up the nice work! 3+7+40+14+6+0=70 (AVERAGE) User:Lefty7788 3+8+40+17+9+5+5=87 (GOOD) Lefty, without your clicking the "Create a wiki" button, the wiki would never be here (extra uniqueness points!) Like me, you are active almost every day but don't know much about computer programming. However, you are still irreplaceable and friendly to all the other users around here. By the way, hope King takes your level designs into consideration (: User:Jianhui67 3+8+42+19+8+2+5=87 (Good) Jianhui, since you are a rollbacker in Wikipedia, that makes you cool (one uniqueness points!) Being one of the original three admin team earns another point! Your “Interventions against Vandalism page” doesn’t really help control vandalism when I wasn’t an administrator yet, but it shows that you made an effort. You do state on your user page that you are not super active on this wiki, so I deduct you a little in that category. Good work. Start playing Candy Crush again when you are interested (which may be never because I myself have forever lost interest in the game)! User:Storm2 4+8+41+15+8+4+5=85 (Good) Cool, hardcore Irish Bejeweled Fan (three uniqueness points!) Thanks for making April Fools shine! I find it somewhat easier to talk to you thank with other users. However, I don’t see you participate as much in wiki affairs like other admins around here (haha, I have the same problem here), so I deduct your points a little. But you were one of the first administrators here along with Jianhui67 and Lefty7788. That’s cool. User:Supermario3459 5+10+40+13+7+2+5=82 (Good) The most easy-going one here (full comfort points) and the probably the most friendly one here that knows French :) (full friendliness points). The only problem I see with you is for not being active enough. And sadly, being inactive also causes you not to have good vandalism control either. If you are more active, your score will go up greatly. But hey, you are a hermaphrodite, which changes everything (two uniqueness points there!) User:3primetime3 I would give myself a 50, but again, I won’t vote for myself. User:Wildoneshelper 4+9+50+19+10+2+5= 99 (Superior) Of all of the administrators here on Candy Crush Saga Wiki, Wildoneshelper is the most deserving one here. So much to say is such little words. Here goes! He is the one that inspired me and many other users to stay (friendliness points!) You are one of the main reasons why our WAM score is so high – nice looking templates everywhere that you have created. We all look up to you for everything. Your vandalism scale seems a bit too nice – I believe punishments should be just a tad bit more harsh. You have the highest edit count so far (uniqueness point) and you are the only admin to not have a profile picture (uniqueness point). Where is that meowing cat power??? User:Blueeighthnote 3+7+43+18+10+1+5=87 (Good) Blueeighthnote is the average Joe (no pun intended) for this wiki and a great musician (uniqueness point). He sometimes suggests difficulty levels, fills in missing templates on pages, and adds strategies/difficulties, which definitely boosts your helpfulness score. Your knowledge of programming does also. I remember the incident when we were dealing with the 59.101 IP user. That was some great vandalism control there with Julianthewiki. Blueeighthnote shows what an average administrator should be on this wiki. Don’t underestimate his capacity everyone! User:Imamadmad 3+8+49+15+5+4+5=89 (Good) Imamadmad goes by “she” instead of “he,” (uniqueness point), but I will call you a “he” here anyways as I am with everyone else. Do you know the new levels template that you see on the right hand side of every levels page and in the bottom of every page? That was created by Imamadmad, a skilled programmer and designer. My timeline comes from this bottom levels template (uniqueness point). Cool huh? You are really useful around here. The only thing I would work on though is your activity. Since this is not your primary wiki, I understand that you are not around much, but that drags down scores here. If you were more active, consider on being on the same level and importance as Wildoneshelper. And, you create short and funny user pages (2 uniqueness points) User:Emmaelise401 3+6+40+17+9+2+5=82 Blable power (uniqueness point)! From the last time that we have put up this voting room , I can definitely tell you have made an effort to try to be more friendly. Thank you. All that is left for you is to participate in current events like everyone else. Everyone, including me and a few other admins, have this problem. You brought other users to this site, promoting it to more people (uniqueness point). You are learning complex coding, which will be useful for the future of this wiki (a plus on knowledge). Final Remarks Thank you for reading. I apologize for this blog post being really long. Yes, if you noticed, I graded much more strictly this time than I did last time. I even added 5 free points to everyone’s scores to keep it balanced from the last grading. By the way, when should the Voting Room reset? At the beginning of each week? Each month? Each year? I think each month, but I am not sure. Have any questions, comments, or concerns? Want to be reevaluated? Please don’t hesitate to leave a comment! -3primetime3- (talk) 06:29, May 25, 2014 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:Admin Blogs